


Scars

by LittlestMac



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Old Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlestMac/pseuds/LittlestMac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Onmund honors J'tabe's final wish with a story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like? Two years ago for a creative writing class so it is awful but I need to start somewhere.

J’tabe had always wondered how Onmund had gotten that scar on his chest. It had first caught his attention the fourth time they had been together. He had been running his hands down Onmund’s chest and found a fault in the otherwise unmarred skin. Onmund had noticed what had caught his lover’s attention and immediately became nervous.

  
No amount of prying, spells, or persuasion could get Onmund to tell the Khajiit how he had gotten that stupid scar. The damn thing wasn’t even extraordinary, it was just a small circle opposite Onmund’s heart.  
Time begins to pass and so much happens that J’tabe eventually forgets about the mysterious scar. After all, who cares what caused a stupid scar when the person sporting it proposes to you? They decide to buy a house, just a little rundown place in Whiterun called Breezehome, and settle in within a few days.

  
Days turn to weeks, weeks to months, and months to years. They live well in their home, Onmund still having to remind his husband to go outside to practice his spells, and J’tabe waking Onmund up after a fight with some flowers he stole from their neighbor’s yard. The problem with owning a home, they soon realized, is that time flies and soon enough they were old men.

  
J’tabe was never as strong Onmund. They both knew it, but J’tabe wouldn’t hear anything about it. Eventually J’tabe is laying on their bed and his breathe is starting to slow and he looks at his husband as asks for a final story, for old time’s sake.  


  
Onmund can’t talk for a minute or so, and when he does his voice is shaking. He takes off his shirt and points to the scar from so long ago, asking J’tabe, "So, would you like to know how this came to be?" J’tabe is getting weaker and just nods, a mischievous twinkle back in those blue eyes.  


  
"It was back after we first met. You seemed so interesting. I followed you to a cave because I was worried you would get hurt, and I was so scared. Did I ever tell you that skeletons scare me? But I wanted to be brave; I wanted to be like you. I still do. Anyway, you were an idiot and weren’t looking where you were walking; how did you not see that tripwire? You took a battering ram right to the chest and I thought you had died so I had called out to you. Unfortunately, my scream had caught the attention of a skeleton archer and bam! I got an arrow right through my chest. I managed to save you in the end though. I healed you up and as you were waking up I sprinted off."  


  
Onmund saw his husband take his last breathe with a grin on his face and heard him whisper, “Don’t take too long, yes? This one will get lonely without his hero.”


End file.
